warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts fanfictions/ Zonneschijn/ het verhaal 1
Hoofdstuk 1 IJspoot sloop door de varens, langs het meer. Bij de SchaduwClangrens stond een leerling op haar te wachten. Die leerling was Ijspoots geheime liefde, Roetpoot. 'Roetpoot,' fluisterde de melkwitte poes, 'ik ben hier. Het is veilig.' een bruine leerling met zwarte strepen sprong uit een boom. 'Heeft je moeder je niet achtervolgd? Zij denkt dat jij en Echopoot nog kittens zijn!' Hij kroop dichterbij de witte poes. 'Hier is je volgende opdracht. Stop doodsbessen in Regensters eten. IJsvleugel zal dan leider worden en als je krijger bent, zal ze jou kiezen als commandant. Ik zal dan ook leider zijn en dan kunnen we onze Clans samenvoegen.' IJspoot wist niet dat Roetpoot misbruik maakte van haar aandacht voor hem. IJspoot knikte. Ze sloop weg naar de dichtsbijzijnde Doodsbessensruik, en plukte wat van de rode bessen. Ze vocht met de verleiding ze op te eten. IJspoot stierf van de honger. Altijd moest zij prooi vangen voor andere katten, en van haar mentor, Stenenpels, mocht zij pas eten als ze ging slapen. Ze liep terug naar het kamp. Echopoot was kruiden aan het sorteren in het medicijnhol met haar mentor, Plonssprong. 'Duizendblad.....Kleefkruid......Smeerwortel......Watermunt.....' mompelde IJspoots zus. Haar moeder, Appelvacht, had besloten dat ze moederkat bleef. De eerzuchtige IJspoot vond dat maar onzin. Haar moeder werd zwanger terwijl ze commandant was, en Regenster had haar zeker weer gekozen als commandant, als Appelvacht niet zo'n lafaard was geweest en moederkat bleef. '''Ik ga Regenster maar wat prooi brengen,' ''dacht ze. ze sneed een vis open, deed wat doodsbessen erin en maakte het weer dicht. 'Regenster?' vroeg IJspoot. 'Ik kon je wat prooi brengen.' miauwde ze. 'Kom binnen,' hoorde ze de zachte stem van de oude Regenster. Ze legde de vis neer en toen ze buiten het hol kwam, kon ze haar lach niet inhouden. 'Ahahahahahaa!' lachte ze. Appelvacht kwam naar buiten. 'Stil, de kittens slapen,' snauwde ze. 'Jij hoeft niet te zeggen wat ik moet doen!' snoof IJspoot terug. Appelvacht zuchtte. 'Mijn verleden was vreselijk. Ik werd gemanipuleerd, verwond en in de steek gelaten. Ik wil niet dat jullie dat overkomt. Of je goed of slecht bent, is jouw keuze.' IJspoot hoorde een gil vanuit het leidershol. Echopoot en Plonssprong draafden er meteen naartoe. 'Doodsbessen!' hoorde IJspoot had zus gillen. Appelvacht sprintte er ook heen. 'IJspoot...... gaf me dit...' kreunde Regenster. Ze kokhalsde. Echopoot keek haar zus aan toen ze IJspoot passeerde. Toen rende ze weer terug met een lading Duizendblad. IJspoot hoorde Regenster braken. IJsvleugel was wakker geworden. Ze stormde het leidershol binnen en slaakte van schrik een strijdskreet. Hoofdstuk 2 Echopoot verdacht IJspoot van verraad. Ze was altijd al eerzuchtig, maar dat ze zo ver zou gaan? Stenenpels had ook al prooi met doodsbessen gegeten. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om te kunnen zwemmen zich verzamelen om mijn woorden aan te horen!' Het was niet de roep van Regenster, maar die van IJsvleugel. 'We hebben twee sterfgevallen. Stenenpels en Regenster zijn zonet gestorven door voedselvergiftiging. Stenenpels was de mentor van de jonge IJspoot, dus haar mentor wordt Wolkbes.' IJspoot keek haar nieuwe mentor aan. 'Ik beloof dat ik je groot krijger zal maken,' sprak ze. 'Binnenkort ga ik de reis naar de Maanpoel maken. Als Appelvacht weer krijger wil worde, kies ik haar tot mijn commandant. Appelvacht aarzelde. Zij vond kittens heel leuk en ze pasde graag op hen. 'Mijn wens is om moederkat te blijven.' Echopoot knikte naar haar moeder. 'Nou dus.... De nieuwe commandant van de RivierClan is Citroenvoet!' De gelige poes drong door de meningte naar voren. 'Regenster.. bedankt voor deze eer. Ik zal uw Clan goed leiden tijdens uw afwezigheid. Echopoot liep samen met haar moeder naar voren op Citroenvoet te feliciteren. De RivierClancommandant deed verlegen een stapje achteruit. Plonssprong gebaarde zijn leerling om mee te komen. 'Wij hebben samen met Citroenvacht vandaag, en morgen de leiding over het kamp. Ik wil dat jij IJspoot bespioneert.' Echopoot knikte. Eerst liep ze naar de lijken an Stenenpels en Regenster. 'Het spijt me. Ik kon jullie niet redden,' murmelde ze. IJspoot sloop bedhoedzaam het kamp uit, en Echopoot besloot haar te volgen. Over de rivier, naar de SchaduwClangrens. Ze zag Roetpoot, een bruin katertje. Hij en IJspoot tkten hun neuzen tegen elkaar aan. 'ki beh Teh dreovegtiu.' Wat sprak haar zus vreemd. 'Ioom. Ej edneglov thcardpo tdrow, nooweg skin.' IJspoot knikte. Ze liep terug naar het RivierClankamp. Echopoots neven en nichten, Parelpoot, Panterpoot, Graspoot, Dadelkit en Otterkit waren aan het spelen. 'Ik, Dadelkit en Otterkit zijn de RivierClan,' begon Parelpoot, 'en jij en Panterpoot zijn de DonderClan. Gevecht start!' Dadelkit en Otterkit sprongen op, Graspoot, en Parelpoot op Panterpoot. 'Echopoot! Wil jij onze medicijnkat zijn?' vroeg Dadelkit. 'Sorry, Dadelkit, maar ik heb het druk.' ''Met IJspoot bespioneren, ''voegde ze er in zichzelf aan toe. Hoofdstuk 3 IJspoot sloop weer naar haar ontmoetingsplek bij de grens. Roetpoot zou wel op haar wachten. En ja hoor, daar stond hij. Haar vriend leek groter en sluwer. 'Roetpoot?' Roetpoot schudde zijn hoofd. 'Ki beh neeg Roetpoot reem, raam Roetspoor.' IJspoot begreep wat hij zei. Ze hadden een taal ontwikkeld zodat niemand hun plannen zou kunnen verstaan. 'Thce? Neb jij regjik?' Roetspoor knikte. 'IJsster tfeeh jim dgezeg tad ki redree regjik laz nedrow.' Hij knikte. Alweer. 'Njim thcardpo?' vroeg IJspoot. 'Sla ej regjik tneb, dood ej ed tnadnammoc. Nad tdrow jij tad.' IJspoot knikte en begon richting het kamo te hollen met haar opdracht: ''Als je ,krijger bent, dood je de Commandant.' '''Mok sap guret sla ej tnadnammoc tneb!' riep Roetspoor haar nog na. 'Eod ki!' riep ze terug. Ze was nog niet eens een kwart maan in training, maar Echopoot en IJspoot hadden een speciale kracht. Echopoot kan altijd goed zien, zelfs in het duisterste duister. IJspoot kon beter vechten, jagen en rennen dan alle leerlingen bij elkaar. Zodra IJspoot terug in het kamp kwam glipte Echopoot ook door de ingang. 'Daar is IJsster!' hoorde ze katten fluisteren. 'Allereerst, begon ze. Wolkbes heeft me vertelt dat ze al na een paar dagen krijger kan worden. IJspoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als IJswind. De SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht, en wij verwelkomen jou als volledig krijger van de RivierClan. 'IJswind! IJswind!' riep haar Clan. De enigen die niet juichden waren Appelvacht en Echopoot. Ze stapte naar hen toe. 'Waarom juichden jullie niet voor me? Zijn jullie jaloers?' Appelvacht schudde haar hoofd. 'Je bent nog maar 6 manen oud, IJswind. Je hebt nog maar 2 twee keer getraind, een keer met Wolkbes, en een keer met Stenenpels. ' IJswind trok zich er niets van aan. De andere moederkatten, Wilgblad en Waterval, keken stomverbaasd toe. 'Ik zal niet toestaan dat IJsster mijn jongen te jong krijger maakt!' schreeuwde Waterval. Wilgblad hield haar kittens uit de buurt van IJsster terwijl ze langs hen liep. Appelvacht keek haar oude vriendin met ogen vol van woede aan. De leider dacht dat ze niets verkeerds deed. Echopoot stapte op haar af. 'IJsster, maak mijn zus weer leerling! Ze is veel te jong!' waagde ze. IJsster keek haar aan. 'Hoe durf je je leider tegen te spreken?' vroeg ze op hoge toon. Appelvacht rende naar haar dochter. 'Je bent de IJsvleugel van vroeger niet meer.' murmelde Echopoots moeder.